Naruto: The Green Arrow
by BorderlandPsycho
Summary: Naruto is the adopted son of the queens, he goes on the yacht instead of Oliver and brings Sara who is his girlfriend (Basically Arrow But Naruto is the Arrow with Oliver and Thea being his siblings)(NarutoXSara)
1. Return Home

**Yo Guys, So i decided to do a Naruto X Arrow Fanfiction where Naruto is adopted by the Queen Family and he is the one who went down with the Queen's Gambit instead of Oliver who never Cheated on Laurel with Sara (Who was Naruto's Girlfriend) and came on the boat with Naruto. So Read on and Review.**

Naruto sighed as he Sat on one of the mountain tops, watching out at the sea while thinking about how his family was doing and how were they faring after his presumed 'death' and he got snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a Fishing boat out in the distance.

'Finally…. I can go home!' He thought before grabbing and Arrow and Lighting it on fire and firing at a Wooden Teppe filled with gunpowder so it exploded, catching the fisherman's attention and i ran down the mountain side to the shore-line where the fisherman just stepped of their boat, seeing Naruto before he got to them as he lowered his hood.

 ***Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*  
(News)**

" _Naruto Uzumaki, is Alive!, The Starling City Resident was found by Fisherman in the North China Sea, 5 Days Ago. Five years after he was Missing and Presumed dead, Following the Accident at Sea which Claimed the 'Queen's Gambit'. A Long time before his disappearance, he had gathered over Three-Hundred Vandalism Charges due to his habit of Pranking anyone and anything. Queen is the Adopted Son of Starling City Billionaire, Robert Queen Who was also on board but is now confirmed dead"_

 ***Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*  
(Naruto's POV)**

I Sighed as I looked out the Window of my Hospital room, admiring everything new that had been added the past Five years while listening to my Adopted Mother and Brother talk to the doctor outside the room.

"29 Percent of his Body is covered in Scar Tissue, Second Degree Burns on his Back and Arms, X-ray shows at least 15 Fractures that Never Properly Healed" The Doctor said, and i could feel Oliver's Gaze on my back and my Mom cut in.

"Has he said anything about what happened?" and the Doctor responded a few seconds after gazing at me.

"No… He's Barely said Anything" and he Started talking again "Moira, Oliver. I want you to prepare yourself… the Naruto you lost… might not be the one they found" and i heard the door open.

"Naruto?" I heard my Mom say and i slowly turned around and looked at them and found myself tearing up.

'God… they look so different' "Mom… Oliver" i said and Ran to them, and hugged them so tight as if i let them go they would disappear forever.

"Oh… My Beautiful Boy" And i felt her hug me back, the same time oliver did and after a lot of convincing i was let out in the morning and was driven back to the Mansion that i was still in Awe of after 16 Years of living in it but that was probably because i've been away from it for 5 years and as i opened the trunk i saw one of the Servants reaching for my box and quickly stopped him.

"It's Alright, I got it" i said as he backed off and i grabbed the box and walked inside where I heard mom Talking behind me.

"Your room is exactly as you left it, i never had the heart to change a thing" she said, and I saw Walter Steele from Dad's Company walking up to me and immediately saw the smile she threw at my Mom and knew that they were together.

"Naruto… it's Damn good to see you" and i smiled at him and nodded before seeing Raisa and walked over.

"It's good to see you Raisa" and she smiled.  
"Welcome home Mr. Naruto" She said before turning to Moira. "Mr Melling called, he wants to join you for dinner" and Mom quickly responded. "Wonderful" and i heard a door open and close from upstairs and made my way over to the right staircase and saw Thea Run down the stairs.

"Hey… Speedy" And i saw her smile before she ran down and tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"I knew it, I knew you were Alive!... I missed you so much.." and i hugged her back.

"You were with me the whole time…" and after a few hours of catching up I went to my room and got on my computer and my list of names from the book my Father left me out and started to research people from the book until Raisa walked in with a tray of food to which i quickly changed the screen to a Map of the World and turned the list over.

"You really have changed… Not like you to read a book… unless it's about prank ideas" She said and i just rolled my eyes.

"You Really think So?" I asked and she shook her head. "No… You're still the same sweet little boy" And i smiled at her before talking again after grabbing the tray of food. "Oh i think we both know i wasn't… and it should happen in Three… Two… One" And they both looked out the window to see all the trees covered in pink paint.

"How did you… You know what… i don't know how you made time to do that without anyone noticing" And i smiled again "I Missed you Raisa.."

"No Kitchen on The Island?" she said, jokingly before i quickly responded.

"No Friends either" And she Left and i went downstairs and looked at the pictures infront of the door and heard them slam open.

"What did i tell ya?" and i Grinned. "Yachts Suck!" he continued and i turned around and saw tommy, one of my best friends standing there.

"Tommy Merlyn" I Grinned and Hugged him. "I Missed you" he mumbled before we headed to dinner and when we sat down he started talking.

"Alright _You_ , have a lot to catch up on, Super Bowl Winners, Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again.. Uh… Black President, that's new, Oh and Lost? They were All Dead… I think?" and Thea Cut in with a question that made me uncomfortable

"What was it like there?" and everyone stopped.

"Cold…" and everyone, feeling uncomfortable, began to eat again until tommy Spoke up

"You and me, Tomorrow we're hitting the town, you have a lot to catch up on" I smiled at him and Silently thanked him for breaking the tension "That sounds like a wonderful idea" Mom said, and a thought popped in my head and i said it.

"Great… then I was hoping to swing by the Offices" and Walter cut in. "Well There's plenty of time for all that, Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere" he said with a smile, to which i responded with a nod, I couldn't blame him, His dad was dead and Mom just… Moved on but i noticed Raisa trip but i caught her just in time.

"Oh, I am So Sorry Mr. Olive-" She was cut off by me speaking russian **(A/N: I have no idea what he says here so im just going to make up a definition :P)**

"Its Alright Raisa, It's Not your fault" I Said in Russian.

"Dude, you speak Russian?" Tommy said, looking at me weirdly until Walter Spoke up.

"I Didn't know you took Russian in college Naruto" and I Narrowed my eyes and spoke up.

"And i didn't realise you wanted to sleep with my Mother Walter…" Shocking everyone until oliver spoke up.

"We Didn't say anything…" and Mom Grabbed walters hand and then i noticed the ring on her finger was a different one than the one Dad gave her so that could only mean…

"Were Married… I don't want you to think we disrespected your Adopted Father in Any way" She said, shocking everyone as she _Never_ called My father, an Adopted Father.

"We, like everyone else thought he was dead… like you" Walter said and i just stood up and walked away to my room, and locked it behind me so people couldn't come in and fell asleep

 **Yo Guys, So it'll be at least 1 or 2 more chapters until we see Naruto under the hood for the first time, hope you enjoyed  
Review**


	2. Family and Kidnapping

**Yo Guys, So i got some Reviews about Naruto's First person, so i won't be doing that anymore, hope you enjoy :)  
Review (I don't own Anything)**

Naruto groaned as he was woken up from his sleep, in the middle of the night and quickly threw his Mom over his shoulder before throwing his fist at her, hitting right beside her head which he was able to move just in time as he realised who it was.

"M-Mom… I'm So, So Sorry" Naruto said, scooting away before he felt her hand on his arm.

"It's Okay Naruto, Your home… Your home" And a few minutes after she left he fell back asleep.

 ***Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto***

Naruto sighed as his Friend Tommy drove up in the Glades and he Quickly looked at the factory his father used to own.

"Your Funeral Blew" He said and i Quickly responded cheekily "Did you get Lucky?" and he laughed "Fish in a Barrel" and I couldn't help but laugh too. "They were so _Sad_ and _Hugg-"_

"No" I laughed, cutting him off. "And I am counting on Another target rich environment for your welcome-home bash" and i raised an eyebrow.

"You came back from the _Dead_ 'This calls for a Party, You tell me Where and When, I'll Take care of everything" he said, before looking at all the people. "This Cities gone to Crap.. You know your dad Sold his Factory just in time.. And Why'd you wanna drive through this Neighborhood anyways?" He said.

"No Reason" and he started smiling again. "So what'd you miss the most? Steaks at the Palm, Drinks at the Station… Meaningless _Sex_ " and i had to think about it for a moment.

'Pranking, Sara, or Big Belly Burger' "Sara…" everyone knew Sara was Naruto's Girlfriend who was also on the Yacht with him.

"Listen Naruto… Laurel is Pissed at you.. But you need to talk to her"  
 **(Laurel's Office)**

"Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's Lawyers, They Filled a Change of Venue, we Are now In Front of Judge Grell" She said as Laurel Handed the Folder back to her.

"Hunt funded Grell's Reelection Campaign, he's got Grell in his Back Pocket" Laurel said, handing it back one more time. "You know, it's fun being your friend, i get to say 'I told you so'.. A lot" and Laurel Responded Back.

"No, Adam Hunt is not Smarter than we ar-" and She was cut off "No, He's Just Richer and Willing to Commit Multiple felonies"

"We don't need to go Outside the Law-" She said and Naruto stepped in behind her. "To find Justice" and she froze "I remember your dad saying that… A lot.. When i was over at your house with Sara" and After she Turned around we both walked outside to talk.

"You went to Law school.. You said you would" And Naruto Smiled. "Yeah, everyones Proud" and I remember when i was staring at the board in her office.

"Adam Hunt's a Heavy Hitter.. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?" and she responded after a few seconds. "FIve years on an Island and you wanna Talk about Adam Hunt?" she questioned.

"No" I said, shaking my head "Not really"

"Why are you here Naru" And I froze… No-one had called me that since Sara…

"We needed to Talk… You needed to Know she got on my boat… Of her own will, no one could have predicted that it would go down…" And she stopped for a minute.

"We Buried an Empty Coffin.. Because her Body was at the Bottom Of the Ocean, Where You. Left. Her" and her next words struck me like a knife. "It Should have been You" and I opened my mouth for a second and Opened it again to talk.

"I just wanted to Say I'm sorry" and she responded immediately.

"I am too… I hoped you'd Rot in hell a Whole lot Longer than 5 Years" She said, as she walked away.

"How'd you think that was gonna Go Tommy?" and after looking uncomfortable for a few seconds he responded. "About like that" and she walked back inside and me and Tommy walked back to the Car.

"So we took care of that, Good Call, Now we can make up for lost time. If your not too Sick of Fish i suggest We find some Leggy Modles and eat sushi all day, what do ya say?" He said as a Van sped towards us before parking and i felt a prick in my neck before pulling it out.

'Tranq Dart' and everything went black after i saw them shoot an Innocent man.

 ***Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto***

"Mr. Queen.. Mr. Queen!" Naruto heard before he was hit awake And Saw a Man in a Red Skull Mask and Immediately saw the Taser. "Did your Father Survive the Accident?... I ask the questions, you give the answers" and after not answering i was tased and yelled in pain before gasping for air.

"Did he make it to the Island? Did he Tell you anything?" the man questioned before Tasing Naruto again.

"Yes he Did…" and the man nodded. "What did he tell You Mr. Queen?" and after a look at Tommy who was still Unconscious Naruto responded.

"He told me that I'm going to kill you" and they all started laughing before Naruto showed them His hands which were no longed zip-tied and they raised their guns before He flipped the chair as a Punch went through it and threw the chair at the nearest gunman after tearing a piece off and stabbed a man in the shoulder with it before using his body as a Human Shield.

The man Ran off and Naruto took chase after checking tommy's Vitals but didn't notice tommy open his eyes when he ran off. As we ran through the warehouse i kept dodging bullets and Jumping over obstacles until i finally reached him and put him in a chokehold.

"You dont have to do this!" he groaned. "Yes I do… you killed that innocent man… and Nobody can know my Secret" Naruto said, snapping the man's neck, killing him.

 ***Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto***

"So thats your story? A Man in a Green hood, swooped down and took out Three _Armed_ kidnappers… I mean who is he? W-Why would he do That?" and i got cheeky.

"I don't know, find him and you can ask" and he Nodded. "Yeah, what about you?" Detective Lance said, looking at Tommy.

"I saw… Just Movement, Everything was Blurry, I.. I was kinda out of it" and he looked back at Naruto.

"Yeah.. It's funny isn't it? One day back and you already have someone gunning for you" And Naruto saw Mom sit up straight.

"Were you Able to Identify the Men?" She said and the Detective looked at her.

"Scrubbed Identities, Untraceable Weapons, These were pro's… Yeah, They probably Thought you'd pay a King's Ransom to get your boy back… or a Queen's Ransom as it Were.. After all A Parent would do anything to keep their child safe" he finished, looking at Naruto and Walter stood up.

"If Naruto can think of Anything else, we'll give you a call" He said and they left.

 ***Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto***

NAruto sighed as he exited the house to go for a walk before he was stopped by his mom.

"Oh Naruto this is Mr. Diggle, he'll be your new Bodyguard" and Naruto looked at the Man and Back to Mom.

"Mom I don't need a Bodyguard" Naruto said, and Walter sighed. "Moira, if he says he doesn't need Armed Protection then he doesn't have to" and His Mom looked at him.

"I know but this is something _I_ Need" she said, looking at Naruto who sighed and stuck his hand out for Diggle to Shake and he did with a small smile as we drove into the city

 ***Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto***

 **Hey Guys, so The Arrow will Reveal Himself in a Chapter or two again.  
Sorry, I love the Support and PM's I've gotten about this story, love you guys.  
Peace.**


End file.
